Assassin's Creed: Rise
by queen evie frye
Summary: Jacob/OC - Its the Industry Age of London, and the Rich control London well the Templars do. Assassin Twins Evie and Jacob Frye decide to work to free the people from the tyranny of the Templars. When Valerie Oswald an assassin, friends and allies with Evie, but she hates Jacob. Will she work with Evie and Jacob to help the people? Or will she let her past make her decision?
1. Prologue

_Valerie Oswald was born August 18th, 1848. Her parents were Thomas Oswald and Sarah Oswald. Valerie's father Thomas was raised as an assassin. Her father was an Italian Assassin, while her mother was born a Welsh Assassin. At a young age Valerie was told of what her legacy was to become. She accepted that task. While her father pressured her to be an assassin, her mother felt the opposite, but knew when she became six, Valerie's father would train her. She knew her daughter could never have a simple life anyway, with her Assassin ancestry. So she let it be, for the sake of her daughter and wanting her to know how to protect herself and be strong._

 _ **December 15th, 1852:**_

At the young of the age of four, Valerie sat on the stone bench, her legs swinging back and fourth. She hummed to herself, her father was off on another mission. Valerie had taken a lot after her mother, but she had dark raven hair from her father and his caramel skin tone. From her mother she had golden colored eyes, with a tint of green. She also inherited her mothers stubborn, sarcastic, outgoing, and blunt personality. While gaining her father intelligence, wisdom, and wit. Her mother had told her she was to meet the children of a close friend of her fathers Ethan Frye, a fellow assassin. She was excited and curious. She was interrupted by a voice.

"What are you doing out here?" A young boys voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up sharply to see a young brown haired boy.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked quickly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm just curious." He shrugged.

"What do you want?" She replied annoyed.

"If I wanted something I would've bugged you to death already." He smirked at her.

"You already are bugging me!" She pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Jacob!" She heard a voice shout, both her and the boy turn their heads towards the voice. Valerie saw a brown haired girl that almost looked exactly like the boy in front of her. She saw the girl look at them, before skipping over. "Jacob, why did you run off? You made grandmother worried." The girl chastised the boy. Jacob rolled his eyes, and ignored her. Valerie looked at the both quietly.

"I was just exploring, Evie." He waved her off.

"And bugging me." Valerie muttered, Evie looked at her, finally noticing her presences.

"Oh! Hello!" She smiled at Valerie. Valerie smiled back.

"Hello." She nodded, Valerie jumped off the bench and held her hand out towards to Evie. "My names Valerie Oswald."

"Evie Frye." Evie beamed happily, shaking Valerie's hand. "And the annoying twat that was bugging you is Jacob." She told Valerie.

"Hey!" Jacob cried out offended, making both girls smirk.

"She's not far from wrong. You have this annoyance raiding off you." Valerie said snickering. Jacob glared at her.

"See told you I'm always right, Jacob." Evie said smugly crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and that makes you a know it all, Evie." Jacob replied. "And no one likes a know it all!" He finished, Evie glared at him.

"And no proper woman would like a man thats rude, Jacob." Valerie said in a matter of a fact tone. Jacob opened his mouth to say something, as Valerie raised an eyebrow, he just glared before storming off. Evie and Valerie glanced at each other before they burst out laughing. "He's such a baby." Valerie laughed.

"He always complains. Especially when I'm right." Evie chuckles. "Its finally good to meet someone who agrees with me about my little brother."

"I can read him like a book, Evie." Valerie shrugged. "I just know he's really annoying." She grins, both girls continue to laugh. As years came to pass, Evie and Valerie became close friends. Jacob and Valerie had become well...enemies sorta. At the age of six the twins were trained by their father to become assassin's, and when Valerie became six she was trained by her parents as well. Her father had decided that she would be trained with Evie and Jacob. Which made things worse, Jacob would play pranks, make fun of her, and tease her. And Valerie with her short-temper, she had only retaliated. But...Jacob's opinion began to change as they became older, even Valerie's did slightly. Her father died when she was eleven, leaving her mother to work with Ethan on training her and the twins.

 ** _September 3rd, 1864:_**

As Valerie dodged Jacob's incoming fist, as she swiftly tripped him, making him fall to the ground with a thud, she held a throwing knife to his neck, as she smirked. Jacob looked up at her, he had to admit she changed a lot since the annoying, snarky girl he met. Her face was thinner, he knew if she wasn't to become an assassin many men would want to court her, because she was very beautiful. And Valerie had to say, Jacob had become very handsome in her opinion, but she kept those thoughts to herself. His dislike for her had...well faded. Evie had noticed and often teased him for having a crush on her best friend.

"Dead. Again." Valerie grinned, stepping away from Jacob, as he stood brushing himself off.

"Only because I was distracted." He shrugged, she rose an eyebrow. "Well I had to make sure my face wasn't damaged. Its my best feature."

"Yeah, alright. Not a valid reason." She snorted. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Hope you realize you can't go into missions with just your good looks." She told him, she could hear Evie laughing.

"My good looks have saved me a lot." Jacob said.

"Really? Hope that isn't with the countless girls you've flirted with." She looked at him blankly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He said vaguely. She just stared at him. "Alright, alright. Fine. I didn't want to hurt you." He admitted, lying slightly.

"Well you don't have to worry about me." She huffed crossing her arms. "I wasn't worried about you. Because I wasn't going to hurt my favorite feature of you." She teased grinning cheekily. Jacob looked at her shocked, as Evie covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

"And whats your favorite feature that I have?" He asked slightly nervous. She smirked as she walked past him.

"You have a nice bum." She commented, smirking still. Evie finally broke laughing, as she saw the deep red blush on her brothers face. Evie stumbled over to her brother still laughing.

"Your face! Oh god bless Val and her humor." She said, as she stopped laughing, breathing heavily.

"Shut up, Evie." He mumbled.

"Never. I will when you two finally admit your feelings for each other." Evie said annoyed slightly. Jacob just ignored her, as he watched Valerie walk inside her family manor where they trained. Valerie walked into her room, she went over to her nightstand as she picked up her fathers old watch, it was fragile which is why she kept it in her room, it was the last thing she had of her father. Valerie changed out of her muddy clothes into other clothing. She walked out as she saw Evie.

"Evie!" She called out, Evie looked at her. "Want to go explore or something?" She asked her friend.

"Okay." Evie nodded, compared her friend Evie was more calm headed, she helped balance Valerie make sure she didn't do anything to bad. Both girls walked out of the manor leaving Jacob alone. As they walked they ran into a person, Valerie more then she hated Jacob. Edward Jones. The boy was annoying and cocky. Always thinking her was better then anyone else.

"Well, well, hello Evie and Valerie." He smirked cockily. The girls glanced at each other, sighing.

"What do you want, Edward?" Valerie slouched annoyed.

"Oh nothing. Just came to say hello."

"Of course you did." Evie muttered, scoffing at the obvious lie.

"Hmm...well I would tell you both, but its a secret." He whispered.

"We'll keep your damn secret, Edward. Just tell us." Valerie glared.

"Fine, Valerie. I heard Jacob say something about..." He trailed, Evie's eyes widened as she froze. "...hmmm...can't remember. But just be cautious." He warned her in a serious tone, before walking off. Both girls watched him leave with confused looks on their face. When sunset came, both girls walked back, as Valerie headed to her room, as she heard a breaking of glass, she sprinted up the steps to her room. She burst into her room, as she saw Jacob...holding her fathers watch. Broken. She stared at him, as she walked over to a wall painted with charcoal saying "Bitch and Slut." Tears formed in her eyes, as she turned and looked at Jacob.

"How could you!?" She shouted angrily. She heard footsteps, as Evie bolted into her room, staring at shock.

"Valerie it wasn't me it was Ed-" He started, but Valerie cut him off.

"Get out! Now!" She yelled. Jacob stood up startled.

"Please, Valerie listen to me!" He begged.

"Get out! I hate you! Get out!" She screamed. Evie went over to her brother tugging on her brothers arm gently.

"Jacob, please..." Evie said quietly. Jacob hesitantly, began walking out.

"I will never forgive you, Jacob Frye!" She cried, Jacob froze at those words. Valerie was truly hurt. Her fathers watch destroyed and those foul words on her wall. It hurt her, because it was Jacob who did it. As the twins walked out, Valerie collapsed to the ground crying. They were all lucky that Ethan and Sarah were gone for a few days. Jacob and Evie sat outside they could faintly hear Valerie's sobs.

"Why Jacob? Why would you do that?" Evie asked shocked still.

"I didn't, Evie! It was Edward. He snuck inside the manor...I tried to stop him. The words were already there and the watch he broke before he left." He exclaimed. "I tried to fix it all. But you both came back. It was too late." He told her, Evie looked down. She believed her brother, she did. She could believe someone as cruel as Edward could do something like that, he was jealous of the sorta relationship Valerie had with Jacob.

"I believe you." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Jacob smiled at her in relief, she smiled back. "Maybe you should tell her." Evie suggested.

"Its too late, Evie. She's made it clear. I hurt her." He sighed, Evie knew he was right, but Valerie saw the evidence in front of her. "But I'll try to fix it some way." Jacob said, suddenly determined.

"Yes. I know you will." Evie chuckled. "She can't hold that on you for too long." She told him, Jacob nodded in agreement. She patted his shoulder, before standing up and walking away. Jacob sat they firmly believing her mind would change. He could always use his charms, he needed her to forgive him. He didn't want her to hate him forever. He needed her to trust him, especially if they ever work together in missions in the future. He was determined to get her forgiveness. And oh boy he knew that was going to be damn difficult. Especially when it comes to someone like Valerie. But he needed to try, because he wouldn't be able to stand knowing someone he was close with hated him.

A/N: Heyo everyone! You can call me Clara or Bela. This is my very first Assassin's Creed fanfiction. And yes it will follow the story of the game after this chapter. Now I probably won't update for a while, because I do want to finish the game. Anyway, I made it a Jacob/OC story, I'm probably the first Jacob/OC fanfiction out right now, on quotev. XD And also Valerie and Jacob won't immediately get together. Their relationship will grow slowly, I don't like rushing relationships. Anyway, again I hoped you enjoyed. ~ Bela/Clara.

P.S: If you want to. You can give some feedback. I always like seeing what others have to say.


	2. Chapter 1: Hairy Old Lady

Four years passed since the incident, Jacob finally got his forgiveness and Valerie got the truth. She knew she should've known it was Edward. Anyway, at the age of 18 she had been sent of the London to work under Henry Green. She had left Evie and Jacob, and her mother. Over the years she had become jealous of Jacob, because of his skill compared to her. Even though he was more reckless and rash then her. She very much disliked the younger Frye twin.

She did finally get her assassin robes and hidden blade. Her robes were colonial styled, passed down through her mother's family, very similar to the style of the famous assassin Connor Kenway's. They were black with some red tint to the robes. Her weapons consisted of a katana which Henry always commented was an odd choice for a weapon, her hidden blade on her right wrist, a 7mm pinfire, a hidden footblade on her left foot, and a small array of throwing knives. It was currently 1868, her last know letter from Evie was about the death of Ethan Frye. She was saddened and felt bad for Evie and Jacob's loss. Valerie stood in Mr. Green's shop as she waited for him to return. As she heard the door open, she looked up to see him.

"Your back! Good!" She smiled. "Anything new?" She asked curiously, her hood covering her face.

"Some assassin's arrived in London." He informed her. "You might know them." He smirked, as she frowned confused. She watched him grab some papers, as he looked threw them. She looked at him for a moment, before looking down at them, when she heard footsteps.

"Did you give them the slip?" Henry asked quickly.

"We gave them more than that." A cocky voice replied, she froze as she looked up with wide eyes, seeing no other then Evie and Jacob Frye.

"You've got to be joking." She hissed angrily, pulling down her hood.

"Valerie!?" Evie and Jacob looked at her surprised.

"Jacob Bloody Frye!" She growled going around the desk ready to swing her fist at his face, when Henry grabbed her by her waist stopping her.

"Calm down, Valerie." He said to her.

"I will not calm down! When he's here!" She pointed at Jacob, struggling to get out of Henry's grip. Jacob crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Valerie, we don't have time for this." Evie spoke up. "We're here to help." She explained, going over to her friend and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, really? And how will the reckless ass help! He's always too busy prettying himself up in the mirror!" She ranted, Jacob just watched her amused.

"Calm yourself now, Valerie!" Henry demanded sternly, she stomped her foot before, calming down, but as soon as Henry released her, she immediately punch Jacob in the jaw, Jacob stumbled back shocked.

"Valerie Oswald!" Evie and Henry looked at her.

"He deserved it! With that stupid cocky look and smirk on his face." She rambled. Jacob regained his footing from the punch as he grinned.

"And I thought you loved my smirk."

"Don't push it, Jacob. Or you'll end up with worse the a punch to the face." Valerie threatened glaring at him. She heard Evie and Henry sigh.

"Are you finished, Valerie?" Evie asked her.

"I'm finished." She nodded.

"Alright then, shall we continue?" Henry said annoyed, as Valerie saw Evie glance at pictures of people on Henry's desk.

"Who are all these people?" She asked suddenly, as they walked back over the desk, Jacob glancing at Valerie before looking at the pictures as well.

"Over the years I have established a number of connections across the city. Some with Valerie's help." Henry explained, pointing at Valerie as well who looked proud of herself.

"Splendid! We'll need focused aid." Evie smiled and nodded.

"Focused aid!" Jacob scoffed. "We take over Starrick's gangs, we cripple his control."

"His gangs?" Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, gangs. And I can start the rooks." He smirked at her.

"No, no, you're not starting a gang, Jacob." Valerie shook her head, as Jacob pouted at her reply.

"Plus, you're not aiming high enough." Evie interrupted. "Starrick has influence in every branch of society. We need to match him." Evie told her brother.

"She's right." Valerie agreed with her best friend.

"I see what you're saying, Evie. We need the Rooks." Jacob ignored their statements, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You're not starting a gang called The Rooks." Evie and Valerie said annoyed.

"I believe I may have an idea of my own." Henry butted in. "You will need the police to turn a blind eye to our activities. My ally in the force Sergeant Abberline. I've heard he's a master of disguise." Henry informed them, Valerie nodding along as she agreed with his plan. "Next up- urchins." He said, picking up another picture off his desk.

"Urchins?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Urchins, children make for excellent spies." Valerie said smirking.

"Clara O' Dea…" Evie mumbled looking down at the picture.

"Smart as a whip, that one." Henry commented. "Finally, you would be wise to remember that Starrick never acts alone. There are gang leaders in every borough. You'll meet them soon enough, no doubt." Henry told them.

"I already have." Valerie said to herself. Evie and Jacob look at her before looking back at Henry. As Henry points to another picture. "Rexford Kaylock?" Valerie looked at Henry, as he nodded for her to explain. He was testing her knowledge as well of the city since she had been there for a two years. "Known for his ability to vanish before your very eyes." Valerie explained.

"Shall we make him vanish for real?" Jacob said laughing slightly, Valerie just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose." Evie nodded in agreement.

"One moment..." Henry stopped, as he pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Evie. "…a Templar target you might want to look into." He suggested. "Be cautious. It's rough out there." He said calmly.

"Don't worry about me, Greenie." Jacob told him, as Valerie stared at him weirdly for his nickname for Henry. "I can handle a few thugs." He smirked as Evie scoffed.

"Valerie will go with you. This is a good time for her to finally do some missions." Henry told them.

"Wha-No! I don't want to go, if he's going to be there!" She protested looking at Jacob.

"You need to do actual missions more than just gathering information, Valerie." Henry said, she opened her mouth, but closed it, before sighing.

"I suppose your right. But I'm not happy about this, you know that." She told him, pursing her lips.

"I know." He chuckled. As she walked over to them, before following them out of the shop. Evie looked at her friend as they walked out.

"I forgot London had been the place you were at these past two years."

"Yes, working under Henry is interesting. But he's a good mentor." She told Evie. "I did miss you, Evie." She smiled at Evie, as she hugged her friend tightly who hugged back. They pulled away.

"What? No hug for me? You didn't miss me?" Jacob asked in fake hurt. Valerie rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Shove off, Jacob." She said, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" He winced rubbing his head, as Evie snickered.

"Alright, I'll meet you both in Whitechapel to find Abberline." Evie informed them.

"Wait, I have to go with Jacob?" Valerie asked.

"Yes. No arguing you two. Just go." Evie replied, before bolting off. Valerie huffed, as she turned and looked at Jacob who grinned.

"You'll be such pleasant company, Valerie."

"Shut up, Jacob." She rolled her eyes, before running off Jacob following behind. She came to a building and began climbing it slowly.

"You know if you wanted to race, you could've just asked, love." Jacob called to her, as they got to the roof.

"Yeah? And beat you like I always do." She laughed mockingly.

"Not always…." He replied weakly.

"Hmm….sure." She smirked, as she jumped across the roof tucking and rolling as she did. They both continued jumping and climbing, as they came close to their destination. "We're almost in Whitechapel." She informed her companion. She stopped as she looked into a back alley spotting Evie. She glanced at Jacob, before climbing down, running over to Evie. "Evie." She nodded as she came over to her friend, who started walking when both her Jacob arrived.

"Valerie. I trust you two behaved?" Evie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, we did." Valerie told her, stomping on Jacob's foot before he could say anything. "Let's look around for Abberline." She said, as they split up looking around for the Sergeant. When Valerie couldn't find him, they met up back in the alley.

"I don't see Mr. Abberline." Evie sighed.

"Well, we tried." Jacob said in defeat. Valerie turned her head when, she saw a very…interesting old woman walk up towards them. She looked at Evie, who gave a confused look. When the woman got their attention.

"I may know a thing or two about that splendid fellow you're talking about." The woman says oddly sounding more like a man in Valerie's opinion. She watched Jacob walk over to the woman.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling off her bonnet. To reveal Abberline, Valerie coughed to hide her amusement of the man dressing as a woman.

"God's sake, are you trying to blow the gaff!" Abberline exclaimed angrily at Jacob. She saw Jacob back away with a disturbed look on his face, as she snickered quietly.

"What?" Valerie asked the man.

"Sergeant Abberline at your service. I presume you're the Frye twin's Green mentioned." He said, as he looked at Valerie. "And his student Valerie Oswald." He finished as Valerie nodded, still wearing an amused look on her face. The three young adults walked over to the man.

"I was expecting you to be a policeman." Jacob commented.

"I was expecting you to be discreet." Abberline replied snippily.

"Henry Green said you could help us go unnoticed." Evie cut in. Abberline quickly glanced over his shoulder before looking back at them.

"This is how it will work. I will give you the names of criminal gang members, you will bring them to me. Quietly." Abberline explained quietly.

"Oh, we'll be as quiet as an old lady. A very hairy, strange old lady, that looks like a lot like a policeman." Jacob nodded, Valerie shook her head, before elbowing Jacob in the ribs. But both she and Evie wore amused looks on their faces at Jacob's reply.

"Now whatever you do, try to remain within the bounds of the law. For my sake." Abberline told them. "I don't need any corpses at the station. Approach the target from behind and attempt to make them talk. Then bring them to my carriage, carefully." He finished.

"Alright, we understand, Abberline." Valerie nodded. Before she watched Abberline scurry away. "Well I wouldn't say that wasn't an accurate description." Valerie laughed once he was gone, Jacob's mood brightened as he noticed her amusement to his statement. He looked at them both and shrugged. "I'll meet you at Abberline's carriage, Evie. Who knows if he might be attacked for consulting with us." She said, before running off, leaving Evie and Jacob. She came to his carriage as she quietly waited with the policeman for Evie to return. She turned her head when she saw Evie come to the carriage with gang member.

"We'll be glad to see him behind bars. Thank you." Abberline thanked Evie.

"You did good." Valerie nodded, as Evie put the man in the carriage. Evie smiled at her friend.

"You better go. Jacob might need your help. You know how he is." Evie told her.

"Alright." She sighed. "Be careful, Evie."

"You too." Evie replied, before Valerie ran off to meet Jacob to kill Harold Drake, as much as she disliked Jacob. She knew she would have to deal with him and his annoying personality, if she wanted to take back London, and give it to the people.

A/N: Okay, so here's another chapter. In truth it feels like a filler, I know. But its hard to write for an assassin's game. Especially since, one moment I want Valerie to work with Evie, because they would work better together, and the next I want her to work with Jacob so their relationship can develop. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. And these chapters are so damn hard to write mind you. XD ~Clara/Bela.


	3. Chapter 2: Save the Children

Valerie dashed across rooftops and ran through crowds after leaving Evie at Abberline's carriage, as she made it to the train tracks. She spotted Jacob waiting for her. She slowed down her pace, and walked over to her fellow assassin. Jacob turned and looked at Valerie, who looked at him with a emotionless expression.

"I can tell you're really happy to be here." Jacob commented sarcastically.

"Yes, just really happy to be working with you, Sir Chiseled Chin." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. As they began walking towards a building with a glass roof at the top.

"What? Sir Chiseled Chin!?" He turned his head towards her, almost fast enough in her opinion for him to get whiplash.

"Yes, that's what I said." She nodded.

"Don't call me that!" He complained. She replied by poking his chin with her finger, before smirking.

"Be careful, Jacob. With that chin you'll poke someone's eye out."

"My chin is not that big." He huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that." She laughed, as she climbed across a wire Jacob following behind. They scaled the building, before crouching and listening to Harold talk to a woman.

"How many crates do we have left to distribute?" He asked the woman.

"Only about a dozen, Sir." She answered him.

"Excellent. Soon all of London's blighters will be armed to the teeth." Harold exclaimed.

"Oh, great. Just what we needed." Valerie mumbled. "A bunch of idiots, with a bigger arsenal then all the assassins combined." She sighed. She heard the woman say something she couldn't make out.

"Good, distribute the dynamite then and carefully!" He told her.

"Very good, sir." The woman nodded.

"We want this to come into the blighters hands without harm, no mishaps!" He warned her sternly. Valerie and Jacob glanced at each other, before they continued listening. Valerie then walked across the roof to the other side, spotting an open window.

"Jacob!" She called out to him, he quietly ran over, she pointed at the window. They both slipped through the window jumping down on to a thick rope. Both her and Jacob spotted the dynamite, and she looked at Jacob warily. When he pulled out his gun. She stopped him, by pushing down his arm. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She whispered.

"Getting the job done, Valerie." He hissed, pulling his arm away, before shooting some of the dynamite, and it exploded near Harold who was walking by it, killing him. Jacob grabbed her arm, before pulling her down off the rope with him. Alarming all the blighters nearby of their presence.

"Shit! Come on we've got to get out of here!" Valerie cursed, as they both sprinted out the front door, they pushed their way through some bystanders as they swiftly jumped over a gate. "We need to make ourselves anonymous!" She shouted. Jacob nodded, as they continued running, they came to stop at a building before quickly climbing to the top. Once they got to the top, Valerie stopped as she panted, out of breath. "Do you know how stupid that was!?" She glared at Jacob.

"I got the job done, Valerie. Get over it." Jacob said annoyed.

"Get over it? Dear god! Everything you do is reckless! You can't complete one mission without causing chaos!" She yelled at him. Jacob just brushed her off, not fazed at all.

"I remember when you liked me." He started.

"Excuse me?" She asked startled slightly.

"Yes, when we were younger. We were both 16, I remember the spar that day. Oh! And the conversations before." He said grinning.

"How does this have to do-" She began, but stopped. "Changing the subject of course." She muttered. "And for your information. I was a hormonal girl." She huffed.

"Really? Are you still that way?" He laughed slightly.

"Wha-No! Why would you say that? That is an inappropriate thing to say, Jacob Frye!" Her eyes widened, shocked. "I was younger! I'm an adult now!"

"Alright, say what you want, Valerie. But I know what you like about me." He smirked, giving her a knowing look, he walked to the edge of the roof, as Valerie stayed where she was standing, as she blushed furiously. "Are you coming?" Jacob looked back at her, still smirking. She looked at him, before walking over and climbing down, as they made it to the bottom, she watched Jacob go over to a carriage and pull the man off.

"So we're stealing carriages now are we?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now get on the carriage or I'll leave you to walk." He told her, her shoulders slumped as she climbed onto the carriage, with the flick of his wrist, the reigns snapped and the horses began to move.

"Why didn't we just walk?" She raised an eyebrow, as she heard the owner of the carriage shout at them. As the carriage speed past people, Jacob suddenly got up, he grabbed Valerie's arm, and once again, dragging her off the carriage to the ground. Jacob landed on his feet, but Valerie landed on her back not expecting Jacob to jump off the carriage and let it go. She mumbled some curse words in Italian, as Jacob walked over and lifted her up on her feet.

"You're welcome." He smiled cheekily.

"I didn't say 'thank you', Chiseled Chin." She huffed.

"Yes you did." He pointed at her.

 _"Figlio di puttana."_ She growled. Jacob just snickered, as she followed him to a building, they climbed the building as she looked at Jacob. "Who's next on the list?"

"Well we're going to free some clickers from the blighters." He informed her, as they jumped to the next building, as she landed Valerie stumbled slightly, Jacob grabbed her wrist steadying her. "You alright?"

"That's a stupid question!" She exclaimed. "I was literally thrown out of a carriage, by you! I'm going to be sore later."

"You may hate me now, but I know you truly love me, Valerie." He said cockily.

"Ha! In your dreams, Chiseled Chin." She laughed. They quietly entered blighter territory, her eyes flashed as did Jacob, as they used eagle vision. "We need to get rid of the lookouts." She told him, her sight returning to normal.

"And the snipers." Jacob pointed to a blighter with a long barreled gun.

"Alright." She nodded pulling her hood on, as she separated from Jacob, she climbed down the building, hiding behind a wall, as she spotted two blighters inside a courtyard, as they looked away, she quickly ran to a hay barrel as she saw Jacob on the rooftops. She jumped inside the hay for cover, she peeked her head out of the hay a little as she saw one walk right over to where Jacob could air assassinate him, as that blighter was distracted, she quickly grabbed the other as he passed by slitting his throat with her hidden blade, before hiding the body in the hay barrel with herself. She jumped out of the barrel just as Jacob killed the man. Both assassins looked at each other, before they snuck inside a building. She used her eagle vision spotting three blighters. "It's a sniper. Take her out, and I'll back you up just in case." She whispered, and he nodded.

"Okay."

She waited for Jacob to take out the sniper, as she saw two blighters coming near. She knew they saw her so she dashed inside a building. They followed her as she took out her katana. She held out in front of her as she watched them, both. One was a brute, and the other was small.

"What? Too scared, boys?" She smirked, the brute attacked her, as she quickly dodged rolling to the side, the smaller man then attacked her as well, she released her footblade stabbing him in the calf and twisting her foot, as the man howled in pain, she then quickly killed him with her katana, before looking at the larger man. "You're a giant aren't you?" She said, as brute attacked her, before she could react he backhanded her to ground, her katana sliding away from her. "Not again." She groaned standing up and pulling out a throwing knife, she took a swipe at him, cutting his arm, as he growled. "Oh dear lord." Her eyes widened, before he threw her into a wall. "Your help would be much appreciated now Jacob." She uttered, she dashed for her katana as the brute began charging at her. "Fuck! Fuck!" She cried, just as she reached her katana, kicking the brute in the face, then she saw a blade pierce through his neck.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Jacob chastised, pulling his hidden blade out of the brutes neck as the body fell to the ground, before going over to Valerie and helping her up. "Are you alright?" He asked worried, which startled her slightly, holding onto her arm just in case.

"Um…yes. I'm fine just going to very sore." She nodded, putting her katana away. "Not the first time I've faced a big bastard like him. Last time it ended better, because I killed him." She shrugged. "Have you found any clickers?" She asked, as Jacob slowly let go of her arm.

"Yes, come on. Follow me….and….are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Jacob." She muttered, he reluctantly walked out of the building, as Valerie followed him. They came to a fence where Valerie saw two blighters guarding a clicker through the broken pieces of wood, she looked at Jacob, who nodded, as they climbed over the fence, Valerie swiftly stabbed one of the blighters with her hidden blade, as Jacob killed the other, the clicker then thanked them for saving him, before he ran off. Afterwards, they continued freeing the clickers, once they freed them all, she watched as Jacob handed a clicker a torch, as he burned a blighter flag cheering as it burned. "That went well." She sighed.

"Well besides the reinforcements that came." Jacob added.

"Yes, I wonder whose fault that was." She said bluntly.

"You could've gone after the lookout." He told her.

"I was a bit busy trying to fight off four blighters!" She exclaimed.

"So was I!" He replied. In the corner of her eyes, Valerie saw one of the freed clickers, a blonde woman, look at the two of them amused.

"Are you two married or…together?" The blonde clicker spoke up, making Valerie and Jacob freeze.

"Wha-Uh no! We're not together or married!" She shook her head, Jacob didn't say anything as he was smirking at Valerie's reaction. "I would never!" She told the woman.

"I find that offensive! I believe I am very handsome." Jacob said, knowing this would bug her, or get her to say something she wouldn't say.

"I didn't say you weren't handsome, I just said-"She started.

"So you think I'm handsome?" He grinned.

"I'm not going to answer that." She huffed.

"Don't tear his eyes out, or clothes off." The blonde clicker teased Valerie, cackling as she walked away to her fellow clickers. Valerie just stood quietly, not saying anything.

"Oh, I hope she didn't break you." Jacob said amused. When no other then, Rexford Kaylock interrupted the celebration of the clickers freedom.

"You seem to want my employer's attention, Mr. Frye and Ms. Oswald." Rexford called out to them, there was pretty good amount of blighters, around him for backup.

"Oh, I positively crave it. But you'll do, for now." Jacob smirked, as Valerie slapped a hand to her face at Jacob's response.

"As you like." Rexford complied, before whistling and using some kind of hook contraption to get himself to the top of the building. Just then the blighters began attacking, Valerie began fighting one of them.

"Go, Valerie! Go after Rexford!" He called out knowing she wanted to get rid of the man, she nodded, before stabbing the blighter, and quickly going up the same building Rexford went up. She spotted him by luck, as she caught up, she tackled the man, who replied by kicking her in the stomach.

"You can't kill me, girl!" He hissed, true the man had been a templar longer then she had been an assassin so she knew this would be difficult, she began throwing punches at the templar, who ended up getting the upper hand, he punched her in the jaw, as she staggered back, he tripped her. She fell on her back, as he kicked her in the stomach. "I'm not going to kill you…yet." He whispered in her ear, as she lay on the ground in pain, before he dashed off as he heard Jacob's voice.

"Valerie!?" Jacob shouted, his eyes widened, as he saw her. "Valerie!" He ran over to her.

"Twice! Fucking twice today! I've been knocked on my arse!" She growled, as Jacob put her arm around his shoulder helping her stand, she quickly pulled away from him. "I'm fine." She told him, pushing his arm away from her.

"Val-" Jacob started.

"Don't start!" She stopped him. "Let's go meet up with Evie." She said, he sighed and reluctantly nodded, before they got off the building and head towards the location where they knew Evie was. They made it to back end alley where Evie waited.

"Well you look like hell." Evie commented looking at Valerie.

"It's going to feel worse than you think later, Evie." She told her friend.

"Yes, I know." Her brunette friend nodded. "You both seem to work well though. Together." Evie complimented.

"I guess so." Valerie muttered. "But it seems by finding and saving those clickers, Jacob. You finally got your gang." She told him, biting her lip as she said quietly. "You did good today."

"What?" Jacob's eyes widened, as Evie looked at her friend surprised.

"Well this is new." Evie said.

"I said you did good, Jacob." Valerie raised her voice.

"Thank you, Valerie." Jacob smiled, Valerie was expecting him to tease her, but that never came.

"Alright…." Evie butted in. "….we're going to find Clara O'Dea."

"Okay, lets go find her, before my limbs decide not to work." Valerie nodded, all three of them, then walked out of the alley. As they came to what Valerie knew as Babylon Alley, Valerie walked down the steps as she saw Clara and a few other children.

"What is this place?" Evie looked around confused, as Clara looked at them.

"Its nice to meet you three at last." Clara smiled at them. "This is Babylon Alley. Here we make it out business to know the streets, and provide children with the opportunity to control their own destines." Clara explained to the three assassins.

"Clara. Mr. Green said we might be able to help one another?" Evie spoke up, looking down at the little girl.

"In exchange for our services. We ask a small favor." Clara told her, Valerie and Evie glanced at each other.

"Well, why not. You seem to have taken most of my money. Why not take a small favor too?" Jacob said snarkily, Evie and Valerie groaned in annoyance at his response, Valerie elbowed Jacob in the stomach giving him a stern glare.

"There are several factories about the city that are powered almost entirely by child labor. Those children work long hours, with little pay and most are not permitted even to leave the factory grounds." Clara began ignoring Jacob's previous statement. "They suffer terribly. I need you to save them." She finished.

"A small favor?" Jacob scoffed.

"In return, we offer you intelligence. Something you clearly need." Clara replied blandly.

"Now hold on a minute." Jacob said.

"It never ends." Valerie mumbled.

"I'm late for an appointment. What of these terms?" Clara said looking at the two female assassins.

"We accept." Both Evie and Valerie nodded, Clara spat in her hand, as Evie spat in hers shaking Clara's hand, Valerie spat in hers as well, and shook the young girls hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She smiled, before skipping back over to the other children, as Jacob, Valerie, and Evie walked away.

"I like her." Valerie smirked, as she heard Jacob scoff in annoyance. "Alright, lets go free the children, Jacob." She patted his shoulder.

"Wait, you actually want to work with me again?" He asked in disbelief.

"I want to save children's lives." She replied, before walking away, Jacob following behind, Evie smirked as she watched them walk off.

"Such children." She chuckled, Valerie rolled her eyes as she barely heard Evie's words, once they made it to the factory, Valerie looked at Jacob.

"Try not to sound the alarm." She mouthed to him, as he nodded. They both snuck inside the warehouse factory, quietly taking down the blighters to keep them from sounding any alarm, Valerie spotted a few children and ran over quickly killing any blighter in the way, as she freed the children.

"Thank you, Miss." The children smiled at her.

"Its nothing." She nodded. "Now go, and be safe." She whispered, before watching the children leave. As she and Jacob finished off the blighters, they set free the children, as the clickers arrived. Both assassins made it to the first floor, Valerie stood next to Jacob. "Looks like your rooks are here." She chuckled, Jacob looked at her.

"So you did like the idea of a gang?" He asked her.

"No, but I never did say they wouldn't make valuable assets. You save their lives, they owe you. They want to take down the blighters." She explained to him, Jacob pouting. "Don't pout. It doesn't look good on you." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go find Henry." She said.

"Right. Let's find Greenie." Jacob said, as Valerie gave him a blank stare at the nickname. Both headed out to find Henry meeting up with Evie on the way, who was whispering with Valerie, as Jacob tried in vain to hear what they were saying, as they walked into an alley spotting Henry.

"Ah, there you are!" Henry spotted them. "Now, all that stands between you and Whitechapel is the villain controlling the borough." Henry informed them. "Kaylock has demanded you settle the claim for territory in a gang fight." He explained.

"His loss." Jacob said.

"Here. I'm sure you can put this to better use then I can." Henry told Jacob, pulling out a jagged shaped small sword, as Jacob swiped it from Henry's hands.

"What's this Greenie, Assassin Christmas?" Jacob asked in fake shock and surprise.

"Like you'd deserve anything, you'd be on the naughty list." Valerie muttered, Evie gave a side-way look for her to keep quiet, as Jacob looked back at her, with a teasing smirk, Valerie just replied with a scowl. He then handed Evie another one that looked the same as Jacob's, Valerie knew she didn't need another weapon unlike the twins. She stared at Jacob like he was stupid as he began swing the sword around like an idiot in her opinion.

"Gather your allies." Henry told them. "And be careful, Valerie." Henry looked at her suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I hear Kaylock has you on his hit list." He informed her.

"Oh, great. Just because I went after him." She sighed.

"And failed miserably." Jacob piped up, as Valerie looked at him sharply.

"You know what? Maybe I should just punch you in the face." She hissed, Evie put a hand on Valerie's shoulder to calm her down.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to her, Henry." Evie told him, as he nodded.

"Come on, let's go. Before I really hurt, Jacob." Valerie growled, as Jacob backed off. "Oh and you look like an idiot with that sword." She commented.

"Hey! I do not." He said offended.

"Oh would you two stop fighting like an old married couple!" Evie exclaimed greatly annoyed with them, Henry watching amused. "Let's go, before I lock you both in a room and force you to get along." She said frustrated, both Valerie and Jacob just looked at each other, before following a very annoyed Evie out of the alley.

A/N: And here's the next chapter, its longer, yay! I hope you enjoy it, and yes more Valerie and Jacob banter. Yay! Oh, and Jacob trying to be nice to Valerie. Also thank you to my sister who came up with the ship name Jalerie for Jacob and Valerie. You can find her account Emily Kinney on quotev and on . Also I've decided to add names to the chapters now. I hope you all like this chapter. - Clara/Bela.


	4. Chapter 3: Thank you, Jacob

"I still don't like that you're coming."

"Evie, we talked about this already." Valerie sighed annoyed, as they were walking in the dreary rain on their way to meet an associates of Kaylock's. Evie had bugged her telling her coming wasn't good idea since Kaylock had her on a hit list. Valerie just rolled her eyes once the conversation came up, and Jacob stayed quiet. "I'm coming. Plus, you'll both need back up." Valerie said stubbornly, making Evie groan.

"Fine, fine. But I still don't like it." Evie gave in, a scowl on her freckled face.

"I know you don't, but I'll be fine with you, the rooks, and...Jacob there." She told her friend, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly including Jacob into the names.

"Glad you consider me apart of your protection squad, Valerie." Jacob piped up. She opened her mouth as Evie stepped in.

"No. Both of you. Quiet. Now." Evie ordered like an angry mother. Both Jacob and Valerie pouted, as they arrived at a carriage. "I'll talk to him. You two stay out here." She informed them, they nodded as Evie stepped inside the carriage closing the door behind herself.

"I don't like it, that she's in there." Valerie mumbled.

"Me neither." Jacob agreed, Valerie knew Jacob and Evie fought alot, but she knew they loved each other and would protect each other. Because they're family.

"Mister Rexford Kaylock has agreed to your terms, and waits for you at the Whitechapel train station." Valerie hears a mans voice finally speak up. "He's bet his train on the fight." She heard him finish.

"Evie's, right though." Jacob started.

"About what?" Valerie asked confused.

"You shouldn't be going." He told her, wearing a worried look on his face.

"Jacob..." She said with a gently smile, walking over to him. Noticing his genuine concern, surprising Jacob. "...I'll be fine. You and Evie don't have to worry about me." She told him calmly.

"I always worry about you." He muttered under his breath, so Valerie couldn't hear him.

"What?" She looked at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, as Evie stepped out of the carriage, looking between the two confused.

"We're going to Whitechapel train station. Come on." Evie informed them slowly, they left immediately as Jacob gathered the rooks on the way. Once they arrived outside the station they spotted Blighters, but no Kaylock.

"No Kaylock? Hmm...No matter." Jacob hummed.

"That tells alot about, him if he doesn't show up for his own scheduled gang fight." Valerie scoffed covering her face with her hood from the rain. As both sides pulled out their weapons before attacking. Valerie stabbed a blighter with her hidden blade, grabbing the body quickly as another one shot their gun hitting the dead blighter, as Valerie shot the blighter. Just then she heard a whistle, she turned her head sharply spotting Kaylock.

"Ah! There you are!" Kaylock smirked, as he spotted her and the twins. The train than began to move forward, Evie and Valerie looked at each other than Jacob.

"The Rooks can finish them off. We go after Kaylock. Come on!" Valerie shouted, as the trio sprinted after the train. They ran inside the station, as Jacob forced Valerie to duck when a gun was shot at them. Valerie grabbed Jacob's hand as they ran after the train Evie not far behind. Soon, they caught up, Valerie released her grip from Jacobs hand as she climbed up the train, both twins following behind.

"Hello, Oswald." Kaylock grinned as he saw her. He was standing only 5 feet in front of her.

"Kaylock." She sneered. Activating her hidden blade, attacking him with full force.

"Valerie!" Jacob and Evie called out. In the corner of her eye she saw Jacob and Evie killing any blighter in their way. She continued fighting Kaylock, as he began to over power her. She blocked his attacks with her hidden blade the best she could, he caught her off balance as she looked back at Jacob and Evie worried. He pushed as she fell and began to slide off the slick roof of the train, holding onto the edge. Jacob's eyes widened as he saw Valerie, quickly killing the blighter he was fighting, and running to her. He grabbed her wrist pulling her up, as Evie finished off the last blighter and began going after Kaylock and attacking him. As soon as Valerie was standing the two went after Evie, Jacob took out his gun shooting Kaylock in the leg, as Valerie ran over quickly stabbing him in the back with her blade. He fell down, dying as Valerie kneeled down.

"You still lost, Oswald." He coughed. "You still lost..." He breathed.

"Go to hell." She growled, as he choked than took his last breath. Valerie turned to Evie and engulfed her into a hug.

"You're okay. I was so worried." Evie laughed in relief, as the train stopped.

"I'm alright. Thanks to Jacob." She reassured her friend, Evie gave Jacob a smirk, wearing a knowing look. Valerie pulled back, and looked at Jacob. "Thank you, Jacob. The train was slick from the rain, if you hadn't helped me. I would've fallen off." She smiled slightly.

"Well, we couldn't have that could we. Evie would lose her only friend." He teased, as Valerie rolled her eyes, but still smiled. Evie picked up the odd device that Valerie had seen Kaylock use once. Handing it to Jacob as he walked over.

"It appears to be broken." She tells him.

"Oh well, at least we have a train now, its not all bad." He shrugged, grinning.

"I think I can agree with that." Valerie chuckled. They began walking to the back of the train, as it came upon the spot where the fight had began. The three stood on a train cart, as they looked down at the remaining blighters and rooks. Jacob pulled out Kaylocks templar symbol, and held it up.

"Kaylock is dead! Whitechapel is no longer int he hands of the Blighters!" He informed both groups, throwing the symbol down with a clang.

"You now have the chance to join our ranks!" Valerie began announcing to them.

"We welcome all who would stand up to Starrick and his cutthroats!" Evie finished, smiling and nodding at Valerie. Valerie watched one of the blighters walk forward, he stopped as a rook went over to him, tossing him a green coat. He put it on as Jacob jumped down of the train, Valerie shockingly to Evie quickly followed behind Jacob.

"Welcome to the Rooks!" He grinned, as Evie and Valerie cheered as well. Not long after, the three assassins entered the train, as they saw a short brown haired scottish sounding woman inside sitting down on one of the seats grumbling about Kaylock. Valerie assumed. "Kaylock? He's left the station." Jacob joked, scoffing. Valerie pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head at his joke, as she stood next to him.

"Well! Hallo fancy pants! And who might you three be?" She asked standing up and looking at them.

"I'm Evie Frye, this is my brother Jacob Frye, and our fellow associate Valerie Oswald." Evie butted in introducing them to the woman.

"Please to meet ye. I'm Agnes MacBean." She informed them.

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Agnes." Valerie nodded to the woman, who nodded back, as Jacob replied.

"A delight."

"I thought I was gettin' a promotion. I suppose I'm out of work now." Agnes said with a sigh. Valerie felt for the poor woman, but she knew Evie would find something for her to do.

"Come work for us instead." Evie suggested.

"Awa an bile yer heid! You pay better than scraps?" Agnes asks.

"I'm sure we can at least match that." Jacob tells her.

"Oh, Jacob..." Valerie sighed, as Evie hit her brother on the arm.

"Then may I present to you Agnes and Bertha. Lady and locomotive at your service, I'll be in the next car." She announces to them bowing, as Henry arrived at the train, walking inside with a box full of books

"A hideout on the rails! What an excellent idea." Henry smiles.

"Henry!" Valerie smiles, going over to her mentor, as he put the box down, hugging he's friend and student.

"Glad you're okay." He told her.

"Thank you." She chuckles, as she stepped away going to Evie.

"Yes, it all worked out rather well. Now, I would like to follow up a lead on-" Evie began walking around, but stopped as she spotted Jacob messing with the device that was Kaylocks. Valerie raised her eyebrow, as Evie stared at him. "Jacob, this is serious." She said to him.

"I'm not doing anything until this gets fixed." He told her, glancing back at his sister, before turning away and messing with the device again. Valerie and Henry glanced at each other, before looking back at the twins.

"I believe I know someone who can help with that." Henry says stepping up to them.

"I knew you would, Greenie." Jacob turns to him, Valerie covering her face with her hands, shaking her head. As Jacob turned away from him. Afterwards, Valerie stayed put with Henry as Evie went off to do a task, and Jacob was getting ready to. Valerie glanced between him and a book she was looking at, before walking over.

"I never gave you a proper thank you." She cleared her throat as she spoke. Jacob looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

"Yes you did." He frowned.

"Nope." She smirked, as she leaned forward giving him a light peck on his left cheek. "Thats your thank you." She told him, walking away, as she glanced back to him, standing there shocked. She chuckled, as Henry walked over.

"You hate him?" He asked not buying it.

"I don't hate him, but I can tolerate him. And to give him credit, he's saved me twice now." She told Henry, looking to see Jacob gone.

"Hmmm..." Henry hummed. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway...what is Evie looking for?" Valerie asked confused.

"A Piece of Eden." He informed her, as her eyes widened.

"Wait...so one wants to free London and the other is focused on the piece of eden?" She looks at him shocked.

"Yes." He nods.

"Why don't they do both? Free London and find the Piece of Eden." She states completely and utterly confused.

"Its the Frye Twins. Their minds work differently." Henry shrugs.

"True..." She trails, before grinning. "...What do you think about Evie?" She asks knowingly, the question caught Henry off guard.

"She's a good assassin." Henry stutters slightly.

"Hmm...really? Didn't know that. Anything else?" Valerie continued, slightly sarcastic.

"Valerie..." Henry warned.

"Henry..." She mocked, he sighed and shook his head.

"Lets go. We'll meet the Frye twins at Mr. Bells home." He tells her, she groans in defeat.

"Fine. Lets go." She gave in, they both left, soon arriving at the house. They saw Evie and Jacob, as they arrived, walking inside with them. Valerie saw a man sitting and writing, with a bunch of odd contraptions around him.

"Ah, blast'em!" The man said.

"Aleck, whatever is the matter?" Henry asks concerned, as the twins stand behind Valerie and him.

"I have been intercepting nothing but poppycock propaganda about Soothing Syrup and what not." He informs Henry. "No, I swear to high heavens, if Starrick's monopoly continues..." He rants as Henry goes over to him.

"Aleck, I beg your pardon, these are friends of mine, Evie Frye and her brother Jacob." He begins, Valerie smirking as Henry says Evie's name first. "As well as my student and friend Valerie Oswald." He tells Aleck, pointing at the three of them. Aleck stands up quickly, turning around and looking at them.

"Oh, um...Alexander Graham Bell." He introduces his hands behind his back, as Valerie's eyes widen, this was one of Henry's allies she didn't meet.

"Linguist, inventor, and technical expert." Valerie butts in excited, before Henry could speak. Evie chuckles, as Jacob looks at her oddly for her excitement. "Your work is amazing. I've heard about it." She beams.

"Oh, uh good to know my work is appreciated." Alexander smiles, a slight blush on his cheeks from Valerie's appraisal, as Jacob scowl with a jealous look on his face. Evie gave her brother a stern look, as he removed the mean look from his face.

"Aleck, I have something of a favor to ask of you." Henry interrupts, walking over to his friend, as Jacob butts in going over holding out Kaylocks device.

"Can you fix this?" He asks the man, who takes it. Evie and Valerie look around at the room. Aleck went over to one of his desks, as Evie and Valerie step up by Henry and Jacob.

"Hmmm...Looks like the casing is cracked..." He tells them, picking up something form his desk, holding the device in the crook of his arm, before he could touch it, the device fell out of his arms onto the table. "Oh, it comes apart." He chuckles, Valerie smiling, as he picked it back up. "I say, I could have used one of these to fit my fuses on top of Big Ben." He finishes, as he fixes the device.

"Aleck is installing a new telegraph line for our Free Press Association." Henry says to them.

"To combat the Starrick Telegraph Company." Aleck speaks up, turning his head and looking at them. "Now if I can mend the fuses connecting independent lines from Big Ben, Starrick will be weakened." He continues. "Only, we are somewhat at a handicap." He says wiggling his casted hand. "And, there." He says as he puts down the device, going over to Jacob, with only the small part that held the cable. "I've removed the mechanism so it may work with your bracer." He tells Jacob, pointing to Jacob's wrist, as Jacob took the device.

"I'll put it to use immediately." He chuckles, ready to walk out.

"Jacob, wait." Valerie stops him, Jacob looks at her confused. "Mr. Bell allow me and Evie to help you with your fuses." She smiled brightly at the man. Evie smirking at her.

"Oh, you will not find me too proud to accept, Miss Oswald. We can use my carriage. If you'd be so good as to hold the reins, though." He tells her, with smile of his own. Jacob grumbling under his breath, as Evie flicked his ear. They began to follow Aleck out as Evie swiped the cable device from Jacob.

"I'll take that." She says, handing it to Valerie. She knew after helping Aleck Valerie would more likely give it back to her or Jacob.

"Ah, I can help you." He says to Valerie, who held the device. She lets Aleck attach the device to her bracer, as she saw Jacob pouting over by Henry. After he attached it, she and Evie began to follow him out. Valerie stopped and looked at Henry and Jacob.

"This is good. You two can spend some time together." She grins, as Jacob groans.

"No. No, Valerie. Don't you dare leave me." He whines. Valerie waved, laughing as she walked out of the home with Aleck and Evie.

"So how is this going to work?" Evie asks Valerie.

"You can always hold on to me. I am strong enough to carry you. Since, it seems this device can carry you across buildings." Valerie suggested with a shrug, both her and Evie nearly weighed the same, though they both believed Evie was probably a couple pound lighter.

"Are you sure?" Evie asks unsure. Valerie nods confidently, as Aleck hops on his carriage the two women behind him.

"Ah, Miss Oswald, Miss Frye. I am so glad you could assist me." He grins excitedly, as the two women climb onto the carriage Valerie in the middle as Evie and Aleck sat on the outside, Valerie grabbing the reins.

"Always happy to help, Mr. Bell." She nods, snapping the reins as the horses began to move.

"So, Mr. Bell, what inventions are you concocting?" Evie speaks up curiously. As Valerie turned the carriage onto the bridge above the Thames towards big ben.

"I intend to develop a phonetic telegraph that does not just convey dots and dashes, Miss Frye, but the human voice!" He explains happily.

"Phonetic telegraph? Hmmm, sounds a bit of a mouth full. You could just call it a telephone." Valerie replies, flicking the reins again to speed up the horses.

"Telephone." Aleck laughs. "How bizzare! Anyway, as I was saying earlier, the press has become entirely dependent on the Starrick Telegraph Company." He informs the two women.

"Which is why Mr. Green has asked you to set up a free line." Evie says nodding.

"Yes. What is more, other small independent companies have had their lines sabotaged, and they have little means of finding any broken fuses, which are..." He starts, as Evie cuts in.

"To be found on top of Big Ben."

"Correct. Especially as one needs a special government pass to get through the guards." He nods explaining to them.

"They will not be a problem. We'll repair the fuses." Valerie and Evie say simultaneously. As they arrived, stopped at one of the side of the Big Ben. Both women jumped off the carriage.

"You know if I didn't know. I would've thought you two were sisters instead of you and Mr Frye, Miss Frye." Aleck chuckled, Valerie flashed a quick grin in Aleck's direction as they walked away from the carriage over the fence, through a gate.

"Ready, Evie?" Valerie asks, as Evie nods. Valerie puts her arm around her friends waist, as Evie rests her arm around Valerie's shoulders. Valerie shot the cable as it connected to the building, tightening her grip around Evie's waist, they began climbing the the tower together. "Teamwork. Lots of fun." Valerie joked, as they climbed getting a small chuckle from Evie. As they made it to the top, they went over to the cable box. Evie let Valerie fix it quickly, before they moved on. Valerie watched as Evie climbed up even further to get a view of the area, before coming down.

"Alright, lets continue on." Evie nodded. Valerie shot the cable across to the other tower, as once again they repeated the same thing they did before. Once they made it to the other one, Valerie began fixing the fuse box.

"Evie, what do you think about Henry?" She asked smirking.

"Oh-um...Mr. Green, he's...nice." Evie smiled, Valerie sighed silently in relief, as least getting a sorta answer from Evie. "What about you and Jacob? He told me about that sweet little thank you gift." Evie pipes up, Valerie felt her cheeks heat up and she shook her head.

"It was nothing." Valerie told her friend, rolling her eyes. Evie pursed her lips, and let it go. After the box was fixed they continued the same pattern up to the last one.

"Thats it. Thats the last one. Lets get back to, Mr. Bell." Evie says to her friend who nods, instead of using the cable hook, they climb down to the waiting man on the carriage.

"The fuses are fixed, ." Valerie informs the man.

"Thank you very much, Miss Oswald and Frye. I will now be able to continue with the installation of the new line!" He smiles, nodding in thanks.

"If there is anything else we can do to help..." Valerie offers to the man.

"Certainly! Please do come and visit." He tells them both. "Oh! I was toying with this device and have noted down the formula for you." He says, pulling out a small heavy ball. "Its not perfect yet, but by golly it works!" He chuckles, throwing down the device on the ground as it exploded with smoke spooking the horses, as they began running off. "Whoa whoa whoa! Maybe a little too well. Whoa!" Aleck shouted back to them, struggling to take control, speeding off.

"Lets get back to his workshop. Jacob is probably still there. Maybe with Henry too." Evie tells her, as she nods. They both return to the workshop as they see Aleck at his desk and Jacob next to him looking bored.

"Ah, Miss Oswald, Miss Frye. I was just showing Jacob the first messages received via the mended lines." He begins explaining to them, as the women went over and stood next to Jacob, both women smiled at the man. "Oh, and you can keep the rope launcher by the way, Miss Oswald. We managed to procure two more one for Miss Frye and one for Jacob. Excellent work, thank you again." He smiles happily, Jacob showing his rope launcher to the two women, as Aleck handed Valerie the other. Valerie quickly attached it to Evie's bracer.

"You're very welcome, Mister Bell." Valerie chuckles with a smile.

"We can now defend the principle of impartial news and free speech." Aleck said raising his hand in the air.

"Free is fair, but free and brief is far better." Jacob raised his hand up to, before lowering, it and mumbling last part to his two companions.

"Hah, Frye, such caustic wit." Aleck laughed amused. Evie let out a small laugh, as did Valerie, as Jacob let out a fake laugh.

"And on that note, we must depart." Evie informs Aleck. The three start to walk out, Jacob speeding out ahead.

"Good fortune to you three. Call on me anytime." Aleck calls out to them. Evie waves, as Valeire nods and smiles, walking out with Jacob. They went back to the train to see Henry waiting, as they began planning.

"Now that we've finished with that distraction-" Evie begins looking down at a map with Henry and Valerie, as Jacob paced.

"Who is that?" Jacob pointed to a man talking to Agnes. Henry looked at Jacob and shrugged. As Valerie pushed passed Jacob.

"Oh you mean...you don't know?" Jacob asked snarkily.

"Ha! Ned you wank! Where have you been? She laughed going over to the man. She shook hands with Ned, as he looked around at the train.

"Valerie, my friend good to see you." He smiled at her, and then looked at her friend behind her. "Beautiful train you've got here. Miss Macbean was just telling me all about her." He exclaimed.

"This is Ned Wynert." Valerie introduced, walking over to her companions with Ned. Ned shook Henry's hand politely. "I met him, my third day here. He's very helpful." Valerie smiled.

"How do you do." Henry nodded to Ned.

"I won't take up more of your time. If you want to learn a thing or two about the finest transit systems in the world, Valerie will know where I'll be, but take this just in case" He explained to them giving Evie a small card, Ned and Valerie nodded at each other, before he tipped his hat and left. Valerie sighed, before turning back to them.

"Let us return to locating the Piece of Eden." Evie says.

"We need to reclaim London from Starrick. Who are my targets?" Jacob asked frustrated. Valerie just crossed her arms, and stayed quiet.

"Its not time for that yet." Evie shook her head.

"I didn't come to London to hunt curios." Jacob says his voice raising.

"First understand the dance, only then become the dancer." Evie quotes, Valerie's eyes widened, she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh? So you're taking over where father left off?" Jacob draws out angrily, Valerie backs away over to Henry who pinning up pictures. Both Henry and Valerie looked at them.

"Someone has to." Evie nodded.

"Dammit! Both of you stop it! Just stop it!" Valerie yells aggravated, Henry looks at her startled, as Evie and Jacob stare at her. Valerie glares at them, before turning away and looking at the board of pictures.

"Evie, finding the Precursor artifact will give us an insight into what the templars intend." Henry begins slowly after Valerie's outburst. "Jacob, I have information about Starrick's associates that should be use to you. Here." Henry points at the board Valerie was looking.

"I'll join, Jacob." Valerie speaks up, looking at them, as Jacob comes over to her. Evie and Henry nod. "Henry go with Evie, okay?" She tells them.

"Alright." He agrees.

"We'll be going to Lambeth, Jacob. We're investigating Starrick's Special Soothing Syrup." She starts as she looks at Henry who continues for her.

"This Soothing Syrup has become the only medicine available in Lambeth. It bears the Templar Grand Master's name." Henry finishes explaining.

"About time for a visit to the doctor." Jacob comments, Valerie ignores the comment.

"I don't see that cure arriving any time soon." Evie butts in.

And what exactly will you be doing, might I ask?" Jacob asks snappily.

"Oh good lord." Valerie utters underneath her breath.

"You know very well, tracking down the Piece of Eden." Evie rolls her eyes.

"Enjoy your studies. Valerie and I will be out killing Templars." Jacob smirked, Valerie just pursed her lips. The train continued to move. Valerie and Jacob, walked away from Henry and Evie as Valerie stopped him.

"Be nice to your sister. Alright? And behave." She tells him sternly.

"Yes, yes, of course." He grumbled. Valerie nodded, as she looked at him and said sincerely.

"Okay. And Jacob. I'm sorry."

A/N: And that is chapter three! Yay! I'm so sorry it took sooo long. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy. Oh and here's a cool playlist for this fanfiction, you can check it out on my quotev account: Marian Hawke/GemmaAndMarkAreBae. Also this cool fanart my sister commissioned of Valerie and Jacob. You can go check it out on my deviantart: LadyClaraOswald. Sorry for so much dialogue in this chapter, but we had a Valerie/Jacob moment, Henry/Valerie moment, and Evie/Valerie moment. Okay, enjoy. ~ Bela.

10+ Comments for More.


	5. Chapter 4: Impossible Girl

Completely and Utterly annoyed Evie was with her brother. Valerie was only the small boundary between the two. So when she suggested visiting Aleck, **together** they weren't very happy. Valerie made it clear if they were going to fight each other about their tasks and such it would have to be when she is six feet under. Oh, siblings. How glad she was that didn't have any. Even just walking inside Aleck's workshop, she could tell the two twins were having a mental argument. She ignored it as she walked inside Aleck's home with a smile on her face, she spotted the man, pouring a liquid into a beaker.

"Ah, Jacob, Miss Frye and Oswald! How good to see you." He greeted them happily, placing the jar he was holding down on the desk.

"Good you see you too, Mr. Bell." She smiled, with a nod, as he picked up a newspaper showing it to them.

"Have you seen Starrick's latest lies?" He asks them, as Valerie sighed unhappy now.

"Lies in newspaper?" Jacob says in a sarcastic tone. Evie and Valerie rolled their eyes.

"What transpired from the new line you were establishing?" Evie asks Aleck, stepping forward.

"The cables we ordered never arrived." He informs them, picking up another piece of paper. "And then, we intercepted this." He tells, putting it down on his table. "A message mentioning cargo seized at College Wharf."

"Then let's unseize it." Evie says, they begin walking out as Aleck stops them.

"Oh, wait!" He calls to them. "Another intercepted wire contained the recipe for a powerful hallucinogenic serum. I've adapted this dart mechanism to work with your bracers." He explains, picking up a small device and handing it to Jacob.

"Aleck, you're a genius." Jacob smirks, taking it and putting it on his bracer, as Valerie is handed another which she passes on to Evie.

"Well that patently is untrue." He begins saying. "Although...I've also discovered that the serum adopts the form of a gas when subjected to heat." He finishes explaining.

"Just when I think you can't surpass yourself..." Jacob trails, chuckling as they exit the workshop.

"Alright, Jacob stay here. Me and Evie will take care of the cables, and such. When I return we'll go check out what that Soothing Syrup is. Okay?" Valerie suggests quickly, raising an eyebrow at the end.

"Fine..." He mumbles.

"Lets go then." Evie nods, both women bolt off, once they make it to the dock, they spot a few Rooks.

"We'll need back up. I'll go recruit them." Valerie tells her friend, she runs over to them, having a quick chat before they head over the dock where the cables would be located.

"Don't worry. We'll see your cables get delivered. They're got themselves a new destination." A man laughed, Valerie patted Evie's shoulder, gesturing to her dart shooter, and pointing to the barrels containing fire in them. Evie nods, before aiming and shooting the barrel as it releases gas into the environment, Evie repeats it again. As they begin attacking the Blighters with the help of the rooks. Valerie pulls out her gun shooting a blighter, before she begins fighting with one up close. She dodges her attacks, before kneeing her the stomach then stabbing her. Evie, Valerie, and the small number of rooks, take the blighters down one by one, until Valerie gruesomely cuts one of blighters head off with her katana.

"Well, that was pleasant." Evie commented, with a frown.

"What?" Valerie shrugged, flicking the blood off her katana, before putting it back in its sheath. "Lets look for the cables." Valerie says, Evie agrees, as they split up looking for the crates, as the rooks deal with the blighters. Eventually, they find all of the cables as Evie goes to help the rooks, Valerie's eyebrows furrow in the confusion as she spots a shipping coming by, she goes to the edge of the dock. "What the bloody hell?" She frowns, as the rooks and Evie fight of the last of the blighters.

"There's trouble on the dock, lads! We need to get this load to Starrick now!" A large bald man yells. Her eyes widen, and she looks at Evie who kills the last blighter.

"Evie!" She shouts, gesturing to the ship, Evie runs over to her, as they find a way to the get to the cargo ship. Finally, they make it on board as they begin fighting more blighters. After finishing them off, Valerie watches Evie open a crate, as she and Evie immediately cover their mouths, when poison seeps out.

"Poison! I'm sure will find this most interesting." Evie tells her companion.

"Agreed! Now lets get back to him and Jacob." She replies, both women escape the cargo ship, returning as fast as they could back to Aleck's workshop. They spot Jacob waiting outside, as they walk inside, Jacob follows behind. Valerie sees Aleck messing with something, as he pulls back hissing in pain.

"Oh, careful there ." Both women say in worry.

"Every worthwhile endeavor is fraught with dangers, my dear friends. None more so than yours. But you have triumphed once again." He says, with a slight smile.

"How do you know?" Jacob asks curiously.

"We have entered the age of communication, remember. We've already received word from Greenwich that the shipment has arrived safely. Thanks to you." He tells them gratefully.

"Always happy to help, Mr. Bell." Valerie smiles at them man.

"Have you discovered what else is in that shipment?" Evie asks quickly.

"Indeed. Um...I'm afraid that Starrick's poison has found its way on to the open market." Aleck informs them sadly.

"Dammit!" Valerie curses angrily. "If he believes that will stop us, he is mistaken." She says strongly, Evie nodding in agreement, she crosses her arms as Jacob and Evie begin to leave.

"Come on, Valerie." Jacob says.

"Go out, I need to speak with, ." She tells them, Jacob goes to protest, but Evie shoves her brother out of the workshop. "I'm so sorry, . I wish I could've stopped it from happening." She sighs.

"It is not your fault." He gives her a sad smile, before it changes to a gentle one. "You are impossible it seems." He chuckles, as she smiles. "An Impossible Girl you are. The most Impossible Girl. Gentle, yet furious. But smart, wise, kind, and very sarcastic. From what I can tell." He laughs, she laughs along with him.

"Then I guess I am the Impossible Girl, Mr. Bell." She nods, she reaches out a hand for Aleck, as he shakes it. "I'll see you soon, my friend." She tells him, as they shake hands, and she leaves the workshop. She walks outside to Jacob and Evie. "Well, Evie I believe you have a task, Jacob and I must investigate the soothing syrup." She tells Evie, the two bid each other goodbye, before she and Jacob leave. Once they arrive, at their destination, Valerie spots at man shouting out.

"Get Starrick's Soothing Syrup right here!"

"Looks like someone can't keep his mouth shut." Jacob comments, Valerie chuckles, as they begin walking towards the man and a woman.

"It's all he drinks, your syrup is liquefying him. It's turning him simple-headed!" The woman says angrily, to the salesman.

"Now, look now, you are scaring away my customers. Why don't you bugger off or I'll give you something to remember me by!" He threatens the poor woman.

"You can't talk to me like that you little gutterling." She replies back.

"What's all this, then?" Jacob asks intervening, Valerie' stand next to him.

"You think its alright to threaten a woman?" Valerie glares fiercely at the man.

"Sod off!" The man replies, pulling out a knife. Jacob knocks it out of his hand with ease. Both assassins sigh, as Jacob looks at the woman.

"If you'll excuse me, madam." He smiles sarcastically.

"Here we go again." Valerie utters, as the duo run after the man, they enter the sewers. As they pursue the man, he blocks them off. "Damn, come on! Lets go around!" Valerie shouts dashing ahead of Jacob, she jumps over the metal bars of a sewer barrier, before sliding under one. She came to a bypass, as the ran and jumped hanging onto a large thick metal chain. "COME ON, JACOB!" She shouts, continuing on. She catches up with the man outside of the sewers as Jacob does, she quickly tackles the man, making him stand up. "This is what you get for threatening a woman." She growls.

"Damn. Remind me not to piss you off." Jacob chuckles, with a grin, before the grin fades and he looks at the man with a serious face. "Tell me where the syrup originates." Jacob demands, before pointing to Valerie. "Or this lovely lady will dump you in the Thames." He tells the man, as Valerie's smirks.

"All I know is they make a run each day, between the gasometers and the Asylum." He begins babbling with a scared tone in his voice. Valerie lets go of her grip on the man collar.

"Go. Now." She orders, the man runs off as she looks at Jacob, he smirks at her as she frowns. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Lets just go find the distributor." He shrugs, she purses her lips, but nods. And the two head off, they come to a small market surrounded by a few homes.

"Wait..." Valerie stops Jacob. "...rope launchers." She says, he nods as they both use the launchers to go up a building, Jacob uses his eagle vision, as he points to the man. Valerie nods.

"Let's find out where that syrup is made, shall we?" He asks her grinning.

"Yes." She nods with a smile. They watch as the man and another, climb onto a carriage, Valerie mentally groaning in annoyance. They pull up their hoods, before climbing down the carriage, and quickly following. Jacob grabs Valerie's hand as he drags her over to a carriage, they climb on as he quickly begins driving it. He follows the carriage, bashing into their enemies carriage, as it crashes killing both the driver and the horse. They climb off, as Jacob takes the information off the body. "Good Job, killing the bloody horse too!" She hisses, he covers her mouth with his hand, as she frowns confused. He grabs her wrist, and quickly pulls her away from the crowd forming around the carriage.

"The man in charge of the syrup distribution runs a fighting club at the foundry." He explains to her.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." She scowled.

"Nope not." He shook his head.

"Lets go find the idiot." She sighs. They leave for the foundry, picking up back up on the way, as they arrive. Jacob gestures to the rooks, they picked up as they attack the two blighters guarding the entrance killing them. "Are you going to use them all the time?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, he shook his head 'no'.

"Alright..." Jacob stops, Valerie who looks at him confused. "...stay here I'll find the distributor."

"What? Why?!" Valerie asks taken a back by this.

"I don't-" He begins, but she raises a hand to stop.

"Say anymore Jacob Frye, and I'll punch you in the face." She threatens, Jacob freezes knowing not to take her threats lightly.

"Okay, lets go." He nods slowly, she walks past them, as they sneak their way through the factory as, she spots the man.

"There he is." She points out. "I'll go get him, see if we can get information from him."

"No, I will." Jacob shakes his head.

"Oh my lord." She groans. "We'll both go after him then." She says, Jacob nods content with the decision. Jacob and Valerie kill any blighter silently as the follow after him. Once, Valerie kills the last one with a throwing knife. They climb down, and tail the man, as Jacob comes close, and punches him an stomach. Holding his arm behind his back.

"It would be wise to keep quiet." Jacob hisses at the man, as the begin walking out, Valerie calmly walking next to them. As they make it outside, Jacob throws the man against a wall, as Valerie pulls out her katana holding it to his neck from a distance.

"Where is the syrup made?" She asks with a serious face.

"Speak now or forever hold your-" Jacob begins to say.

"The distillery!" The man begins to blab. "It's the large building beside the brewery!" He says trembling.

"Thank you for this information. You services are no longer needed." Valerie flashes a smile, before activating her hidden blade and stabbing the man in the stomach. His body falls to the ground as she sheathes her katana.

"Now to stop Soothing Syrup production once and for all." Jacob says, as Valerie nods in agreement. Once, the come to the distillery, Valerie watches up on a roof next to Jacob, as a man picks up a box, placing it in front of the window. He stands on top of it, as Valerie notices he's trying to look inside. He steps off, as he tries to open the door.

"What an odd man." She mutters to herself.

"Keep a sharp eye out, lads." A voice says, she sees the man duck down and hide, as she continues watching him with a confused look on her face. "Someone's targeting our network. The distillery might be next." He finishes, as Valerie sees three blighters walking to the entrance of the distillery. She glances at Jacob as he looks back at her.

"This will complicate things..." He says, Valerie biting her lip, sighing deeply. The both of them sneakily get rid of the blighters with out complications, they both go over to the lock as Jacob tries to open it. Valerie hears footsteps and turns around to see the man. She hits his shoulder as he turns around activating his hidden blade and pointing it at the man, who just pushes down his arm. Valerie snickers, at the mans fearlessness.

"You should not go about frightening respectable gentlemen, young man." The older man scolds Jacob, as Valerie pulls down her hood.

"Guess I don't exist." She mumbles. "Okay..." She whispers, as the older white bearded man glances at her.

"You too, young lady." He adds.

"Oh he noticed me." She said sarcastically, stepping up next to Jacob.

"I didn't realize snooping around was considered gentlemanly." Jacob replies snarkily. Valerie coughs to cover her laugh, as Jacob glanced at her and winked.

"Snooping? Sir, I assume you-" The man begins.

"You literally picked up a bloody box, and tried to look inside the building. Then you tried to open the door." Valerie butts in, with a knowing look, as the older man looks at her startled. Just as she hears a voice, she turns to see three blighters. "Dammit." She utters. She watches, Jacob go over to the door, and break open the lock with his bracer. He opened the door, before looking at Valerie and the older man.

"Quick, inside." He ushers, Valerie runs inside as the older man and Jacob follow behind, Jacob closing the door behind them.

"That was too close a call." The older man says to them. They just ignore him, and begin following him. "You, young man, gave me quite a fright! As did you." He begins chastising them both. "I thought you two were apart of their group, but I realize now why you're both here. Same reason I am, I imagine..." He rambles.

"I imagine..." Jacob replies in a slight mocking tone.

"This is going to be fun." Valerie mutters, crossing her arms, as she walks next to Jacob.

"I believe I found something." He tells them both. "A rather impressive contraption, wouldn't you say?" He asks them, looking at the big tanks.

"I've seen bigger." Jacob shrugs.

"I guess." Valerie answers. They stop at a small desk, cluttered with beakers, jars, books, and test tubes.

"Datura stramonium. Or Devil's snare, as it is commonly called..." The man trails, as Valerie stands next to him, Jacob behind both of them.

"That goes into the Syrup?" She asks him. He nods in confirmation.

"And opium, no less. Revolting! Absolutely sickening!" He exclaims disgusted, as Valerie frowns disturbed by the revaluation, and wondering if Jacob was following what they were saying. They both begin to walk away from the table, Jacob sighing as he follows the two. Valerie stops as the man stops, when the come to a tank, he goes over to the valve ready to turn it. "A favorable way to proceed, wouldn't you agree?" He questions the two younger adults.

"Oh, yes. I do agree." She nods, smirking, as he begins turning the valve. Green gas begins to become released from the tank as the top opens slightly.

"Oh dear." The man steps, back as Jacob pulls Valerie away. The gas begins spreading, as Jacob looks at the man.

"Find a way out of here! Quickly!" He orders, the man nods and begins to run.

"What about the other valves?" The man calls out.

"Take a wild guess." Jacob replies.

"Very well, young man." The man says only to Jacob.

"Go get yourself to safety, Sir." Valerie tells him, as her Jacob split up to take care of the valves. Valerie goes and takes care two of the valves. She meets Jacob on the top floor as he turns the largest tanks valve. He looks at Valerie.

"Run." He simply says, as the two climb up onto the rafters, before heading to a small circular window. Jacob breaks the window, he grabs Valerie by the waist before jump off into a barrel of hay, as the building is set on fire from the gas. Valerie climbs out of the hay as Jacob does. "That was fun." He comments.

"Of course. Now lets go." She says, as the two run off away from the building the too find the old man waiting.

"Well done! Well done!" He tells them, as he holds a hand out to Jacob. "Charles Darwin. Delighted to make your acquaintance." He introduces himself, Jacob shakes the man's hand.

"Jacob Frye. The pleasure is all mine." He says, as Charles looks at Valerie. "Oh, and this is the lovely Valerie Oswald." He smirks, as Valerie rolls her eyes, and politely shakes the older mans hand.

"Your flirting and compliments don't work, Jacob." Valerie says, a smile twitching at her lips, Jacob notices and grins smugly to himself.

"While you two were busy wreaking havoc, I found this." He says to them, taking out a small green book, as Valerie looks at him offended. 'He started it.' She thought to herself. "It indicates that a sample of every batch has been sent to Lambeth Asylum." He explains to the two.

"Oh, I wonder if it's visiting hours..." Jacob groans.

"Behave." Valerie hisses.

"Don't be so hasty, Mr. Frye." Charles begins to say, Valerie speaks up before Charles can finish.

"Jacob, people are there. We'll attract unwanted attention if we go now. And you can't just go in and blow the place up. You'll kill hundreds of people." Valerie shakes her head, at Jacob rash quick decision.

"Miss. Oswald, is correct." Charles nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, where's the fun in that?" Jacob hums, as Valerie groans. Did he not hear a word she said?

"Not every problem can be solved by blowing things sky high. Sometimes a little discretion is in order." Charles says sternly.

"I agree with, Mr. Darwin. We must be discrete." Valerie nods.

"Its getting late." Charles starts, patting Jacob's shoulder, before he begins walking off, he stops and points at the two. "I will meet you and Miss. Oswald at the Asylum to continue our investigation." He finishes, before leaving.

"He's right, but he's still odd." Valerie says, Jacob subtly nodding in agreement.

"Um...Valerie...would ever consider being friends with me?" Jacob asks hesitantly. Valerie looks at him startled, contemplating on whether to answer him.

"If you're actually asking if I hate you. I don't. I am...jealous of you." She admits, pursing her lips. Jacob looks at her shocked. "I could tolerate you...but seeing as we've worked long enough. I can..." She sighed. "I can be your friend, Jacob. Because you need one, and you have earned my trust." She says calmly, smiling slightly.

"Good." Jacob smiles, before grinning. "So you were jealous? Jealous of what?" He teases her. Valerie shoves him playfully and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up." She blushes, she'll admit to herself, she doesn't want to hate, and does actually want to be his friend. "Lets go." She muttered, as they headed off Valerie and Jacob meet Charles, she spots him arguing with another man.

"I have told you before, sir, I had nothing to do with that anonymous article! Nothing, I say!" The man denies, trying to get away from Charles, and into his carriage.

"That is a lie, sir, and you know it!" Charles accuses.

"Bah!" The man scoffs getting in his carriage. "I don't have time for this nonsense!"

"Nonsense!? It is my name and reputation you willfully besmirched, sir! My very name!" Charles exclaims angrily, pointing at the man accusingly. She watches the man shut the door as the carriage drives off, Jacob and Valerie glance at each other lost and confused. As Charles walks over to them, with a the broken handle of the carriage. "That is Richard Owen! A vile, despicable, wretch of a men." Charles says to them.

"Probably not as bad as Starrick." She mumbles.

"Really? I could have sworn you were close friends." Jacob replied sarcastically, as Charles threw the handle down in anger.

"Not helping." Valerie huffs.

"Mr. Owen works at the asylum. He will know who made the Syrup! Get him! Get him!" Charles shouts, as the two bolt off after the carriage. Valerie in a quick decision jumps onto a carriage, Jacob getting on next to her, she flicks the reins as she begins to follow Owen's carriage.

"Thought you didn't like stealing carriage?" Jacob laughs.

"Shove off! Never said that!" She bites back, the come up next to the carriage as Jacob climbs on top of theirs, and takes Owens carriage. Valerie follows behind as she watches Jacob bash the carriage against walls to scare the man. "Oh, I do hope that works." She says. Finally, after Valerie watches Jacob basically destroy the carriage, he stops it. Valerie stops hers and jumps off going over. "So who is it?" She asks Jacob, as she hears the man inside the carriage babbling in fear.

"Dr. John Elliotson." He informs her, she nods.

"Hmm...alright, lets get back to, then." She hums. Jacob nods, and joins her back on the carriage first stole, as they return to Darwin. The come up to the older man, who hides under an umbrella. As they go over to him, he releases the umbrella as it files off.

"Mr. Frye, ! I trust that you two had a productive meeting with Mr. Owen?" Charles inquires.

"Oh yes, we had a most wonderful chat. I've found that the man behind Starrick's Soothing Syrup is John Elliotson." Jacob informs him, stepping up to the man.

"Dr. Elliotson? I haven't heard that name in a long while. He was a brilliant heart specialist, until he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism. It ruined his career." Charles explains to them, as Valerie hears thunder.

"Oh, well he's doing an even better job now with his career. Ruining it even more." Valerie says sarcastically, Charles chuckles as the young woman, before standing straight.

"Well, how should we proceed?" He questions.

"Oh, with all respect, Mr. Darwin. I believe Valerie and I should proceed together to do this." Jacob raises a hand to stop the older man. "After all, we wouldn't want to attract any..."unwanted attention" Jacob says to the man, Valerie rubs her temple as Jacob says that.

"Sounds very wise. Good lucky my boy." Charles says slowly in agreement, patting Jacob's arm. "You too, Miss. Oswald." He nods to her, before walking, he then points to Jacob. "Oh, and, Mr. Frye, should you find yourself with any free time, please, do call on me. You as well, Miss. Oswald." He tells them, Valerie nods slowly, before continuing to walk away whistling to himself. They come to front door, as Valerie pulls out a lock pick. And begins to unlock the door.

"I think after ridding London of the Soothing Syrup, you'll need new assassins robes." Valerie says nonchalantly, chuckling.

"Really?" Jacob raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." She nods, as she hears a click, and opens the door slowly. "Come on." She gestures, they walk inside, Valerie sneaks up to one of the orderlies knocking him out, as they continue on. "We knock them out or slit their throats. We keep quiet." She whispers, Jacob nods. They continue on when they come to a tiled hallway.

"Where would I find the doctor?" Jacob mutters to himself.

"Where do you think? Showing off his new success." She says in distaste. Valerie and Jacob begin walking down the hall as they come to a room, where Valerie spots a window over looking a large round room. She nods to the window, as her and Jacob go over and begin to listen. Valerie's eyes widen as she stares in horror, she sees a patient laying down as Elliotson twists an object into his brain. "Oh my god." She says starting to panic, as Jacob notices.

"Valerie looks away. Now." He tells her, she nods and turns away, as Jacob holds her hand reassuringly.

"Well, as you've just witnessed, the application of too much pressure can sometimes result in...unexpected outcomes." Elliotson explains to the audience. "Unfortunately, it appears I've ruined the organ."

"He killed him, didn't he? He killed that poor man." Valerie whispers to Jacob.

"Valerie don't you dare focus on that. Don't think of that." Jacob tells her sternly, as she begins shaking. She hears the man say something, else but closes her eyes shut and shakes her head. "Its over, its okay." He tells calmly, she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"He deserves to die." She tells, her lips trembling.

"I know he does." He says quietly, brushing her cheek, before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go take care of him now." He squeezes her shoulder, and she nods. She releases his other hand, as he removes his hand from her shoulder.

"Lets find a nurse." She suggests calm now, but still not over the horror of that mans death, he agrees and they begin to search for a nurse, as they hear two people arguing, Valerie saw it was a nurse and orderly. "There." She points to her. Both her and Jacob follow the woman before stopping her, as she looks at them not scared but concerned.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asks her.

"Please, help...I must speak with Miss. Nightingale at once! One of the brutes stole my key!" She explains to the two. "And there's no one around. I can't get out of here." She says.

"Stole your key? Don't go anywhere, I may be able to do something." Jacob tells her.

"We'll help you." Valerie says in agreement.

"Oh, quite, thank you, madam and sir." She thanks them, as Valerie and Jacob pull on their hoods. After a while the two find the key the woman was looking for as Valerie stops Jacob

"We need to stop the torture their causing on the patients, Jacob. Its inhumane." Valerie says.

"We will, we'll do that." He nods, they roam around quietly, as the come an area where Valerie sees two orderlies torturing a patient. She points to it, as Jacob and her climb onto the railing. She jumps down, and air assassinates one as Jacob assassinates the other. Jacob kills another one that walks into the room, as Valerie checks the patient for a pulse. She goes over to Jacob as he lets the body fall to the ground with a thud. They quickly go down to the morgue.

"Hide a body. You can pretend to be the body that was there." She mouths to him, he nods and picks up a body hiding it in a closet.

"Will you be alright?" Jacob asks her concerned. She nods, before going off and hiding as she sees Jacob lie down, on the barren table covering himself with the sheet, which probably smelled fowl. She watched as a man walked in and began pushing the table Jacob lie on. She follows behind quietly, she stays to the dark, as she shadows behind the man, she quickly disperses away from him, as he goes into the light, she goes over to the wall in the dark, where above the seats sat. She watched nervously, as the man stopped the table in front Elliotson.

"Here it is, Doctor." He told the man, before walking off.

"We will continue out experiment shortly." Elliotson begins to announce. "In a moment, we will compare the brains of our two specimens." He continued on, Valerie scowled at the word. They were human beings! Not experiments! "And since both specimens had propensity towards violent behavior, we should see similar..." Elliotson is cut off, as Valerie sees Jacob jumps off the table, and stab Elliotson in the neck. She watches Jacob pull out a handkerchief, wiping off some of the blood from Elliotson's neck on to the cloth. Jacob turns and sees Valerie as he stands and runs over to her.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" He warns, she nods and begins running with Jacob, out of the asylum. As they make it near the entrance Jacob begins running down the steps, when Valerie is hit on the leg from behind by and orderly. She yelps in shock, and she tumbles down the steps. Jacob turns in worry, as he sees the orderly, he shoots his dart. Killing him. As he goes over to Valerie helping her up, as they run out of the asylum. They stops, far away from the asylum, as Valerie covers her mouth with her hand. She feels tears in her eyes as Jacob looks at her. "Valerie?" He asks concerned.

"It was horrifying." She says trying to keep from crying, she was never like this, but what that man was doing it was horrible...disgusting. "God, what if-what if..." She stumbles, as she begins sobbing. Jacob goes over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Its okay, its okay. He's dead, Valerie. He'll never hurt anyone again." Jacob reassures, trying to calm her down.

"But what if, you hadn't killed him in time, what if he had-" She blurts out, tears blurring her vision. Jacob pulls back from the hug, and puts a hand on each side of her face.

"Valerie, I'm okay, you're okay. He. Is. Gone." He told her calmly, wiping away her tears. "There's no need for tears." He says quietly. She nods, sniffling as she wipes the rest of her tears away. "Come on, I think you need some rest. Lets get you back to the train."

"Okay." She replies shortly. He removes his hands from her face, as he puts an around her shoulder, leading her farther away from the horrible nightmare she had seen at the asylum. He looked at her as they walked, and said something that made her smile.

"Remember, what Aleck said. You're the Impossible Girl. You're strong. And you'll get through this I know you will."

A/N: AND HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! Nice surprise right? We got lots of Valerie/Jacob moments. *squeals* YAY! EVEN MORE And finally their friends. Also as for her reaction about the asylum. It just felt realistic, for a character like Valerie's to react the way she did. Anyway, I hope to update tomorrow. Allon-sy! ~ Bela.

~10+ Comments for More.


	6. Chapter 5: Kenway Mansion

"No."

"Please."

"No!" Valerie said sternly as she crossed her arms and looked at a pleading Jacob.

"Why not?" He asked, taking his top hat off. Valerie and Evie had gotten him new assassin robes to wear, while Valerie designed the top hat which he could close and put away.

"Because fight clubs are barbaric." She explained.

"You'll say that now, but once you see one you'll love it." Jacob tries to convince his partner.

"You just want me to go to watch you win." She pursed her lips raising an eyebrow as she sat down on one of the chairs in the train next to a desk. It had been a week since they got back from the asylum and Jacob had begun babbling about the fight club he had joined. She was surprised to hear he had won five of the fights he entered.

"No!" Jacob denied, Valeria rolled her eyes and gave Jacob a look. "Maybe..."

"I'm not going. Unless you give me a list of reasons why." She said to him, Evie walked into the room as Jacob sighed and gave up sitting down in the chair at the desk. He leaned back propping up his feet up on the desk. "If you fall in that chair don't come whining to me if your head hurts." She warned Jacob as Evie smirked amusedly.

"Ah, another exciting night home for, Evie Frye." He joked as he looked at the papers Evie had spread out on the desk.

"Just on my way out actually. I've found the Piece of Eden." She told Jacob, glancing back at her twin. Valerie stood up and looked at her.

"Really?" She asked as Evie nodded. Valerie looked over at the papers Evie had. She picked one up and began looking over it.

"What's this one going to do? Heal the sick? Deflect Bullets? Control the populace?" Jacob questioned in a sarcastic tone. Both women shook their heads at his sarcasm.

"They're dangerous objects, Jacob. Especially in Templar's hands." Evie said in a serious tone.

"She's right. We have to get it before the templars do." Valerie agreed with her friend.

"You sound exactly like Father," Jacob said, Valerie sighed to herself. Evie whipped around and looked at Jacob.

"If only." She said simply, shoving Jacob's feet off the desk. Valerie moved over to Jacob and flicked his nose. Jacob scrunched back in pain, reminding Valerie of a cat.

"Ouch. Why?" Jacob mouthed.

"You're being an ass. No one likes an ass." She replied back silently, before turning back to Evie.

"Lucy Thorne is expecting a shipment tonight. She's Starrick's expert in the occult." Evie began to explain to them. "I'm nearly certain she is receiving the Piece of Eden Sir David Brewster mentioned." She finished.  
"Sounds like fun. Mind if we join you?" Jacob smirked referring to both Valerie and him. Evie looked at Valerie who shrugged and nodded.

"I would like to come," Valerie adds. Evie nodded at her friend, before turning towards Jacob.

"Promise you will stick to the mission." She says to him.

"I swear." He grins, crossing an 'x' across his chest. Valerie nudged his leg and gave him an exasperated expression. He looked at her as if was saying 'what?'

"Come on. Let's get there before Thorne does." Valerie concluded

"All right." Evie nodded, the trio left as the train stopped. Exiting the train and walking through the station they made their way to dark barely light street. Standing on the roof of a house as they looked down below on the people loading a carriage with a chest. Valerie nudged Evie as she spotted Lucy Thorne speaking to a man. Valerie couldn't hear the conversation, but once a man and Thorne walked away Evie spoke up.

"Whatever it is she's after, it's in that chest." Evie said.

"There are gunman on the rooftops." Jacob gestured.

"Can you dispose of them before Evie and I reach the cart?" Valerie asked him.

"I was hoping for a challenge." Jacob commented as Evie and Valerie rolled their eyes at him. Jacob went off as Valerie and Evie put on their hoods before making their way to the carriage. As they got there making sure it was clear both women hopped in the cart. Valerie broke open the lock as they opened it and began looking through it. She spotted a large book with the Brotherhoods symbol on it. Valerie looked at Evie as she pulled out an old leather black journal from under some papers.

"Evie, this is my father's journal!" She whispered, Evie's eyes widened as she looked at the book. Brushing back some papers the women found three more journals. Grabbing the other three Valerie stuffed them in the paper satchel she brought.

"Did you find it?" A voice suddenly hissed, both women turned around and stared at Jacob.

"Actually..." They both began. When a voice shouted at Jacob. Valerie gaped at him.

"I think it's best we leave." He said, going around to the front of the carriage.

"What did you do?" Evie whisper/shouted.

"Jacob, when you create a distraction! You lead them away! You don't lead them to us, you idiot!" Valerie growled angrily. "You plan on getting us out of this?" She barked at him.

"It's hardly the time for questions." He shouted back, climbing on the carriage and grasping the reins. Valerie fell onto her back as the cart jolted forward.

"I'm going to kill you later!" Valerie yelled, getting up and loading her gun.

"Would you drive a little more carefully? You're endangering the documents!" Evie exclaimed, loading her gun as well.

"Oh, poor documents! Perhaps you'd rather I just stop right here?" Jacob said snidely.

"Kindly fuck off." Valerie said in a polite tone to Jacob, making Evie snicker as she shot the men following them, Valerie doing the same. Jacob glanced back offended yet amused. Valerie went back over to the chest as Evie and Jacob continued shooting. Opening it, she began looking through the documents. Her eyes widened in shock as she found one. Quickly storing it in the bag, she stood back up and aided Evie and Jacob. The two women continued yelling at Jacob in the urgency of the documents.

"We need to get this crate back to a safe place!" Valerie hollered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Jacob replied snarkily.

"Don't be snarky, Jacob Frye! Because I can guess you're trying to kill all three of us." She bit back.

"Oh, shut up you two and focus!" Evie butted in.

"We're going to have to jump!" Jacob said as they came upon two bridges with train tracks beneath them.

"What about the chest?" Evie and Valerie asked.

"Leave it! Jump! NOW!" He yelled as the cart came to a screeching stop. Quickly grabbing the large book with the assassins symbol and tossing it to Evie. Valerie and the twins jumped out before jumping off the railing of the bridge onto the moving train below. Valerie stood up as Evie did breathing heavily. Giving Jacob a sour look as he mockingly waves goodbye to the blighters.

"Well, that was fun! Thanks for the invitation. Must do it again." Jacob laughed as Valerie walked over to him and slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Idiot." She glared at him, as Jacob gave her sad puppy dog eyes as an apology. "No." She shook her head ignoring him. The three jumped off the train as it got near a station before heading towards their train. Getting on their train Valerie walked over to the desk sighing as she took the journals out of her bag, placing the document she grabbed as well.

"Well, I suggest before we continue on unexpected adventures." Valerie said pointedly at Jacob. "We get needed rest."

"Agreed. Henry and I can go to the Kenway house tomorrow." Evie nodded in agreement.

"All right." Jacob sighed, plopping down on a sofa.

"May I go with you and Henry?" Valerie asks Evie.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes, of course," Evie said.

"But-" Jacob pouted.

"Well, go plan. I'm going to look at my father's journals." Valerie spoke, Evie walked off as Valerie sat at the desk. She opened the journal numbered as the earliest when something fell out of it. Frowning Valerie leaned down as Jacob got up curious. "This is my father's necklace." She gasped getting a look at the silver necklace linked to a silver charm showing the Brotherhood symbol. "He was attached to this he would never let this go." She muttered.

"I didn't know some Assassin's had that," Jacob said.

"Some of us wore it for luck or felt safe I guess if they had the brotherhoods symbol on them." Valerie explained when she pulled down the collar of her blouse to reveal a small inked version of the assassin symbol on her collarbone.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Perfect has a tattoo." Jacob smirked, as Valerie chuckled.

"Oh, yes. I'm horrible for having this on my skin." She laughed, letting go of the collar of her blouse hiding the symbol. "It was painful, but it reminds me what I fight for. What I stand for." She sighed standing up. "I want you to have this Jacob." Valerie said holding out the necklace.

"Wha-No! I can't it's your fathers, you should have it." He shook his head.

"I have plenty of things that remind me of the father. My memories." She told him. "Plus, my father was very fond of you. You were like a son to him, but he still loved me more." She joked.

"Yes, and he was more of a father to me than my father was." Jacob uttered.

"So take it. I think you need some reminding some of the time." She told him, hesitantly Jacob took it slipping it around his neck. "We can compare tattoo's later." Valerie grinned.

"Oh, really. So Ms. Perfect has more than one." He challenged.

"Not as many as you, but I have two. Thank you very much." She rolled her eyes amused, sitting back down at the desk.

"Uh, Valerie. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier." Jacob muttered.

"Yes, I know." She just replied as she began reading the journals. Sitting down on the sofa again Jacob began to fiddle with the necklace. It was near midnight when Valerie stood up suddenly waking Jacob from his sleep, bolting out of the train compartment to the other where Evie and Henry talked. Valerie held up her father's journal.

"Evie!" The two turned to her - as Jacob followed behind.

"What is it?" Evie frowns.

"My father. I think he knew something about the Piece of Eden we're looking for, and I think he's alive." She explained as everyone gaped at her in shock.

"How?" Henry asks, pulling out the document and passing it Henry as she gave the journal to Evie.

"But that's impossible. He's dead, witnesses saw him die." Jacob stuttered.

"I want you to help me follow his journal to where he might be. After I get back from the Kenway mansion." Valerie turned to Jacob surprising him.

"Me? Why?" Jacob gaped.

"Because I need you on this with me!" She told him, walking up to Jacob. "I need you to watch my back like you have the couple weeks we've been here."

"She's right!" Evie and Henry exclaimed.

"This document has every conversation between her father and Templar's. Interrogations between them. All past the year he supposedly died." He added. "The latest was last year."

"Her father was here the whole time she was in London." Evie says flabbergast.

"Will you help me, Jacob?" Valerie looked at him desperately.

"Yes. I will." Jacob nods determinedly.

"Thank you." She says gratefully.

"All right the excitement has died down. We're going to the Kenway mansion tomorrow. Get some rest, Valerie." Evie orders, Valerie nods before slipping past Jacob to her compartment.

"I don't know if I'm more surprised for her asking Jacob's help or that her father's alive?!" Evie breathed, Jacob just shrugged before stepping out of his compartment. Dawn came as Valerie got up dressing in her robes and getting her weapons. She walked into the compartment where Evie and Henry spoke as Evie looked back at her.

"It's not a Piece of Eden. It's the Shroud of Eden." Evie explained to Valerie.

"So, that's what my father was here for." Valerie said.

"He might've been close to finding it." Evie told her.

"Which is why they must've taken him." Henry nodded. "But I told Evie we're missing something in the book."

"We can use our senses to find it." Valerie said as Evie nodded. Relaxing and focusing her senses Valerie closed her eyes then opened them. Looking down at a white hue on the book, both women glanced at each other.

"These look like directions!" Evie exclaimed, tearing the piece of paper out of the book. Valerie followed the excited Evie. Evie stopped and looked back at Henry. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Field work is not really my specialty," Henry said.

"We've found a clue to a Precursor object, don't you want to follow it?" Evie questions curiously.

"Put that way, one can hardly refuse." He nodded, Valerie smirked as she looked between the two.

"Well, come on children." She joked. On the way to the Kenway mansion, Henry spoke to them about the Shroud and Edward Kenway. The three watched from a small park as Lucy Thorne walked out of a carriage.

"I'll be in the study. I don't want to be interrupted unless you have news of the lost notebook." Thorne said sternly.

"That woman must be a nightmare to know," Valerie mumbled under her breath, making Evie and Henry chuckle.

"That makes getting in a challenge." Evie comments.

"You two still intend to enter?" Henry asks them.

"If this is a Templar stronghold, it won't get any easier." Evie began. "But don't worry, we'll stay well away from Miss Lucy." She finishes.

"I'll meet you inside." Valerie tells them. Evie and Henry nod as she runs off. Sneaking her way in Valerie makes it the wall of the home before she opens a cracked window before slipping inside. Closing it quietly behind her. Using her senses Valerie made her way to a room with a piano, noticing the door slightly open she made her way in and spotted Evie and Henry. She closed the door quietly as they looked back at her.

"What are we looking for?" Henry asked confused.

"I'm not quite sure." Evie sighed.

"He's was a pirate and an assassin." Valerie says, activating her Eagle vision. "Evie! There are letters on the wall." She pointed to the wall above the mantle.

"I see it." Evie nods, going over to the piano. Valerie reads her the letters as Evie plays the keys. When a large panel below slid away to reveal steps.

"Not enormously subtle, is it?" Henry looks at them.

"Clearly, Kenway had a strong sense of spectacle." Evie joked.

"Well, if you're a pirate you have to show off. Be extravagant." Valerie smirked, she watched Evie and Henry smile at each other as she tried not to roll her eyes at their obvious attraction to each other before the three assassins descended down the staircase.

"This is incredible." Henry gaped.

"All of this looks like it's from the Jackdaw." Valerie looks around the large underground room. Valerie turned and looked at Evie as she looked at an object on a pedestal. Evie began speaking of the letter she held as Valerie walked over to the bottom of the entrance to keep an eye out for anyone.

"You say you heard music." Valerie's eyes widened as she heard the voice of Lucy. "There was no opening there before."

"Shit!" Valerie cursed dashing over to the lever and closing the entrance. Lucy and the woman began shouting as Valerie looked back at Evie and Henry.

"We need to find another way out." Evie told them, activating her Eagle Vision, Valerie went over to the wheel of the Jackdaw turning it and it opening a secret door.

"Come on!" She ushered them. The three then dashed into the tunnel, leaving the vault behind.

"An entire vault filled with Assassin history left behind once again." Evie grumbled.

"We'll get it back later, Evie." Valerie replied.

"Yes, or find a better cache." Henry added with a nod. Valerie rolled her eyes and ran ahead as Evie and Henry began having a conversation she didn't want to be a part of. Getting to the entrance of the sewer, Valerie climbed out - Evie and Henry following behind. After a long way back to the train they got back on and were greeted by Jacob.

"Ah, do you three bring gifts? Perhaps a hat to cover Evie's big head?" He asks mockingly.

"Cute, Jacob. And real mature." Valerie rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to ignore that." Evie spoke.

"You and Henry get a look at that letter you found." Valerie said to Evie who nodded walking away with Henry.

"See I knew that would happen, Greenie and Evie." Jacob said sticking his tongue out slightly disgusted at the thought of his sister interested in someone.

"Behave, Jacob." She told him, pushing his top hat off his head.

"You three got in trouble? Didn't you?" He said in a singing song voice.

"Oh, and you know everything Mr. Know-It-All." She said challenging.

"Yes." He nodded in a fake serious tone.

"All right. Now, let's get to finding out where my father is." She told him, Jacob picked up his hat and put it away as he stepped over to Valerie as they looked at the journals on the desk.

"This should be interesting." He mutters.

"Shall we?" She looks at him, gesturing to the desk. "We have a lot of work, Mr. Frye." She grins.

"Of course we do, Miss Oswald." He returns the grin.

"Let's just not get into too much trouble trying to find my father." Valerie suggested.

"I wouldn't dare start trouble." He gasps in fake surprise.

"All right, smart-ass. Come on." She rolls her eyes. The two went over to the desk and began their investigation. "So, think Evie and Henry will final admit it?" She asks suddenly.

"I bet you ten pounds they won't. Greenie's too much of a nervous nelly." Jacob tells her, Valerie glances at him before grinning.

"You're on.

A/N: The assassin london squad is back! Sorry if this seems short. I felt like writing and was feeling creative. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had to bring in some Valerie/Jacob banter into this. I know it was a weird timeskip, but I wanted it to make it seem like they've been working longer than like two days. And in that week Valerie and Jacob did bond a bit more, but not to the point where she'll spill secrets. Just to where she trusts him more and she's trusts him to cover her back. I really wanted Valerie to go along Evie and Henry to the Kenway mansion. I really love that mission in the game. But I expect she'll be teasing them even more especially with the interactions she observed. Also surprise Valerie's dad is alive! This storyline of Valerie find her fater will be a couple chapters, before iintegratingback in the main game storyline.~ Bela.

~ 10+ Comments for More!


End file.
